Processing systems may combine one or more ingredients to form a product. Unfortunately, such systems are often static in configuration and are only capable of generating a comparatively limited number of products. While such systems may be capable of being reconfigured to generate other products, such reconfiguration may require extensive changes to mechanical/electrical/software systems.
For example, in order to make a different product, new components may need to be added, such as e.g., new valves, lines, manifolds, and software subroutines. Such extensive modifications may be required due to existing devices/processes within the processing system being non-reconfigurable and having a single dedicated use, thus requiring that additional components be added to accomplish new tasks.